


Дезинтеграция

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mercy76, Multi, Reaper76 - Freeform, r76
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: Программа по улучшению солдат дала сбой.





	Дезинтеграция

Рано или поздно программа улучшения солдат должна была дать сбой.

Чем старше становился Джек, тем хуже его тело реагировало на внешние раздражители. Анджела предупреждала, что Моррисону следует быть осторожнее и не провоцировать организм на самодеструктивное воздействие.

Но Джек был слишком гордым, чтобы кого-либо слушать.

Солдат-76 выдыхал едкий черный смог, стоя в ванной перед зеркалом, выкашливал в раковину подобие пепла и давился собственной слюной, смешанной с кровью. Из глаз текли слезы от рвотных позывов, а ноги предательски подкашивались, заставляя мужчину съезжать по стенке на пол и терять сознание. Ему казалось, что все это лишь дурной сон, но в реальность его возвращало то, что отторгаемые организмом непонятные вещества красовались теперь на его одежде и пространстве вокруг него.

«Какого черта?» — только и задавался он вопросом.

Это происходило уже не в первый раз. Говорить об ЭТОМ друзьям он, конечно же, не собирался, ссылаясь на то, что это какой-то своеобразный вирус, который пройдет сам, нужно только подождать. Но вирус не исчезал, снова и снова давая о себе знать раз в несколько дней на протяжении стольких месяцев.

Скапливающийся в легких пепел выходил через кашель, позволяя хотя бы немного начать дышать, после чего все прекращалось, и Джек чувствовал себя так, будто бы помолодел лет на двадцать: снова мог бегать на дальние расстояния, перетаскивать на спине тяжести и вести товарищей в бой.

Новый кризис омников разрушительно сказался на нем.

Временное пристанище Джека, Пост наблюдения Гибралтар, давил на него тишиной; Солдат то и дело ждал какого-либо подвоха, пусть теперь находился в относительной безопасности и среди друзей. Казалось бы, что могло пойти не так? Пока у него нет миссий, он вполне мог отдохнуть в комнате и поспать.

Но снова начался приступ: тело забило ознобом, конечности перестали слушаться, а разум будто затуманило.

— Только не это.

Изо рта повалил темный дымок, а во рту появился привкус жженой бумаги — типичные спутники этого состояния. Джек задыхался. Кое-как у него получилось перевернуться набок и сплюнуть кроваво-черную густую массу на пол. Попытавшись встать, он сделал себе только хуже.

Упав лицом в пол, Моррисон испачкался в этой непонятной жиже. Мужчина не мог сфокусировать зрение на объектах, он рукой тянулся к краю кровати, чтобы помочь себе подняться, чувствуя себя беспомощным, как маленький слепой котенок.

Так и оставшись в положении сидя и упершись локтями в кровать, Джек пытался будто заново привыкнуть к телу. Не в первый раз: он уже проходил через это — все пройдет. Непонятно только, для чего он убеждал себя в этом и оттягивал визит к Анджеле, к единственному человеку, который мог пролить свет на то, что именно происходило с ним, и почему странный вирус коснулся только его.

Циглер была не единственной, но Джек не подумал об этом.

Несмотря на то, что Моррисон ожидал улучшения своего состояния в ближайшие несколько дней, этого не произошло: из-за тошноты он не мог поесть, а если и ел, то вся еда, смешанная с черным пеплом, выходила обратно. Нехватка ресурсов для организма истощила и ослабила его. Даже на тренировках с ботами он показывал удручающие результаты.

Он отмахивался от помощи Уинстона и вновь уходил к себе, переживая обмороки и отсыпаясь из-за этого дольше времени, чем обычно.

Переломным моментом стал ужас, который он испытал в один из безмятежных дней, когда все же решился потренироваться хотя бы в беге, пока Уинстон временно покинул базу. Ему казалось, что пробежка улучшала его состояние, циркулирующий воздух очищал легкие и наполнял их приятной прохладой Гибралтара. Джеку даже захотелось поесть — впервые за это время; он ощущал прилив сил и решимость. Мужчина был готов на подвиги во имя спасения человечества, как вдруг…

Он резко упал.

Упал на холодный пол тренировочного зала. Опираясь на локти, Солдат попытался встать, но ему не хватало одной из точек опор, а пол под ним начал окрашиваться в багряный. Джек не чувствовал ногу. Перевернувшись и усевшись на зад, Моррисон испытал шок: зрелище настолько напугало его, что из груди вырвался только немой крик.

Левая нога лежала отдельно от его тела, а из лодыжки с торчащей из нее костью сочился тот же самый черный дымок, который обычно выдыхал Джек.

— Это сон. Это сон. Это сон, — твердил себе он, — просто кошмарный сон. Этого нет.

Из той части ноги выше колена, что еще была присоединена к телу Джека, текла кровь, смешанная с пеплом. Несмотря на то, что он потерял конечность, штурмовик не ощущал боли. Штанина пропитывалась чернью.

Он не мог поверить в то, что подобное происходит с ним. Он думал, что сходит с ума, а все это — галлюцинации от недоедания.

— Так… — Джек потянулся рукой к своей ноге, чтобы забрать ее, но не успел.

Его пальцы начали медленно крошиться на мелкие черные песчинки, разлетаясь.

— Нет! — просто заорал он, схватившись за свою руку второй ладонью в надежде вновь собрать эту темную пыль воедино, вернуть все на место. — Нет, пожалуйста…

Он мог лишь наблюдать, как его рукав обвисает и болтается, подобно знамени на флагштоке. Джек резко откинулся назад, упав спиной на пол и корчась от внезапно появившейся в легких боли. На глаза навернулись слезы от непонимания того, что с ним. Из плеча теперь шел точно такой же дым, густо поваливший вверх. Нога исчезла, оставив лежать только одинокий сапог.

— Афина! Афина, вызови Уинстона… — он не успел закончить свои мольбы, как в глазах появилась красно-черная пелена, закрывающая обзор и буквально ослепляющая его, не давая минимальной надежды на спасение.

Тело мужчины превращалось в угольный пепел, осыпаясь на пол. Каждая клеточка его тела распадалась, уничтожая саму себя. Резкая вспышка перед глазами — и… все. Появилось ощущение легкости, невесомости.

Джек обнаружил себя парившим в воздухе. Но что-то было не так. Он не чувствовал тела, не мог сообразить, что происходит, а все те разлетевшиеся черные пылинки снова собирались в одно целое, направляясь к нему.

Действуя по привычке и будто пытаясь двинуть хотя бы какой-то конечностью, Моррисон понял, что самих конечностей у него сейчас нет. Он стал темным газообразным, с примесью маленьких смоляных частиц, облачком.

Дезинтеграция.

Его тело разложилось на составляющие благодаря наномашинам.

Только так можно было объяснить то, что с ним произошло. Это очень напоминало одно из состояний его знакомого.

***

— Солдат-76. — донесся механический монотонный голос. Джек медленно открыл глаза, пытаясь сконцентрировать зрение, но это получалось с трудом, ведь свет от ламп, бивший ему в лицо, не позволял сделать это нормально.

Просто сон?

— Мы нашли тебя в тренировочном зале. — Афина звучала вполне серьезно, пусть нотки ее ровного голоса и не выдавали ее беспокойства. Насколько вообще ИИ был запрограммирован испытывать хотя бы какое-то подобие человеческих эмоций.

— Давно это с тобой, Джек? — поинтересовался вошедший в комнату Уинстон, опираясь одной лапой на землю, грузно передвигаясь, а другой держа в руках планшет с результатами анализов.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — прохрипел Моррисон, вновь кашлянув и сплюнув странную черную субстанцию.

— Об этом, Солдат-76.

Когда солдат более-менее смог привыкнуть к освещению в помещении, он осознал, что находится в операционной, по пояс накрытый простыней.

— Доктор Циглер скоро прибудет. — сообщила Афина. — Ты был без сознания два дня.

— И ты дымился, Джек. Точно так же, — горилла поправила свои очки, — точно так же, как и он…

— Что? Нет, этого не может быть, — вновь отмахивался от прямых доказательств Моррисон. — Вам показалось.

Джек поднял свою руку, чтобы взглянуть на нее и убедиться, что конечность на месте.

— Со мной все в порядке. Не нужно было вызывать Анджелу.

Уинстон лишь покачал на это головой:

— Джек, когда мы нашли тебя, ты восстанавливался. По частям. — продолжал доказывать возможную опасность для состояния своего друга ученый. — Я видел, как твои кости и жилы обрастали тканью, ты регенерировал.

Моррисону было неприятно слышать все это как раз-таки из-за сравнения со Жнецом — в другом случае он бы смог принять их точку зрения. В какой-то степени горилла понимала его возможную агрессию и отвратительную реакцию на его предложения оказать помощь. Возможно, у Анджелы лучше получится договориться с ним. В конце концов, они с ним общались более близко. По крайней мере, раньше.

Самолет доктора Циглер приземлился на посадочную площадку Гибралтара через полтора часа после возвращения штурмовика в сознание. Накинув халат на плечи, Анджела тут же прошествовала в комнату отдыха, куда вернулся уже одетый Джек.

— Уинстон ввел меня в общий курс дела, но я хочу больше подробностей лично от тебя. — нежным голосом поинтересовалась блондинка, присев рядом с ним на кровать. — Что с тобой случилось?

Джек перевел на нее свои покрасневшие глаза:

— Это ты мне скажи, доктор.

Анджела ахнула, не веря тому, что видела: реакция точно такая же, как и у Рейеса на наномашины.

— Давно это у тебя?

— Несколько месяцев.

— И ты молчал? Джек! — нотки возмущения слышались в голосе медика, а на ее лице появилась некая растерянность. — Ты понимаешь, что с тобой происходит? Нет, ты не понимаешь…

От волнения ее немецкий акцент стал еще отчетливее. Она глубоко вдохнула, будто стараясь подготовиться к чему-то:

— Это не лечится. — сообщила Анджела ему с горечью тяжкую весть. — Если бы я могла это исправить, то… Габриэль снова мог бы стать нормальным человеком.

Моррисон резко встал с кровати и быстрым шагом проследовал к стене, смачно ударив ее кулаком и затем прижавшись к ней лбом от отчаяния. Если даже Анджела теперь не могла ему помочь, то выход был только один.

Джеку следовало навестить своего давнего неприятеля.

***

Несколько дней за солдатом наблюдали его друзья, чтобы убедиться, что с ним точно ничего не произойдет. Пойти на встречу с врагом, пусть и тем, который обладал хотя бы какой-то информацией о его состоянии — рискованный шаг. Афина фиксировала все показания Джека в базу данных.

Несмотря на то, что все было в порядке и не вызывало опасений, отпускать Моррисона одного никто не хотел.

— Я не маленький ребенок, за мной не нужно следить! — раздражался Джек на их уговоры дать ему напарника.

— Мы же хотим помочь… — жалобно смотрела на него Циглер, надеясь, что ее друг образумится.

— Вы уже сделали все, что в ваших силах, Анджела. Ты сама сказала, что у моей проблемы нет решения. — Джек снова кашлянул, но, к счастью, не выдыхая темные облачка.

— Да, но…

— Но? — вопросительно посмотрел на нее Солдат-76, застегивая молнию куртки. — Прости, но я теперь сам разберусь.

Самолет был готов к отлету в Мексику. Чем ближе быть к «Когтю» — тем быстрее можно отыскать Рейеса. Тем более, беспорядки, происходившие на местных военных базах, и доклады о пропавшем оружии сигнализировали, что там процветают темные дела. Устроившись на сидении поудобнее и чуть спустившись, чтобы ноги упирались ступнями в пол, Джек закрыл глаза, решив вздремнуть. Все эти исследования его вымотали.

Три.

Два.

Один.

— Автопилот активирован. — провозгласила Афина, но Джек ее уже не слышал.

Самолет медленно, но верно направился в сторону мексиканской границы.

— Может, пришлем к нему хотя бы Трейсер? — переживала Анджела за Джека.

— Не бойся, его встретят военные. — Уинстон поправил очки и повернулся к главному компьютеру, чтобы проследить за передвижением самолета.

***

— Amigo, к нам летят гости. Прямо с… Гибралтара. — хакерша растянула губы в довольной улыбке. — Судя по траектории, самолет сядет на военной базе близ границы.

— Вмешайся, Сомбра. — хриплый замогильный голос отдал ей приказ.

— Уже сделано, Гэби. На борту Солдат-76 и… все. — девушка ловко производила взлом борта «Overwatch». — «Коготь» будет просто счастлив заполучить его.

— Нет. Я разберусь с ним сам.

Это было слишком личным делом, чтобы вот так просто отдавать группировке своего заклятого врага. Самолет пошатнуло, и Джек проснулся.

— Афина? — но в ответ была лишь тишина. — Афина, что происходит?

Моррисон кинулся к пульту управления, чтобы попытаться установить связь со своими товарищами:

— Уинстон, Анджела, самолет сменил траекторию. — конечно, его никто не слышал, а само судно, миновав границу, направлялось не на военную базу, а гораздо дальше, в совсем непонятные дебри Мексики к самым храмам ацтеков, на которые больше не ступала нога туристов. Идеальное место для ходячего мертвеца и его жертвы.

Не в силах повлиять на новый маршрут, Джек вернулся на сидение и забрал свою винтовку, а визор прикрепил обратно, защитив лицо. Солдат чувствовал руку Сомбры.

«Чертова хакерша».

Ему оставалось лишь смириться с возможной участью и дать самолету долететь до места назначения. Транспорт пошел на снижение уже через полчаса; в ушах сразу же начало неприятно сдавливать, а вены на висках вздулись.

Мягкой посадки Джек и не ждал, ведь самолет даже не выпустил шасси, поэтому, как только он оказался близко к земле, то затормозить смог лишь о попадающиеся ему на пути деревья, прочертив под собой огромную полосу и утонув, в конце концов, носом в разбившемся камне.

Открыв ногой дверь самолета, Джек спрыгнул на землю и крепко сжал руками импульсную винтовку. Он осматривался, будто ожидал худшего: не зря ведь его борт отправили на земли мертвых народов — для Жнеца такое было вполне символично. Медленно шагая и хрустя мелкими камушками под сапогами, штурмовик прислушивался к другим посторонним шорохам и звукам. Он мог слышать лишь шум спадающего сверху водопада и пение птиц, которое больше было похоже на мольбы пристрелить их — так душераздирающе кричали.

Легкий ветерок колыхал листву деревьев, изредка посвистывая. Это все напрягало мужчину — не к добру. И он был прав. Подобно грому среди ясного неба в его поле зрения возникла ненавистная темная фигура в плаще, дымкой спустившись с лестницы ацтекского храма и сразу же направив на своего заклятого врага дробовики.

Моррисон тут же кинулся в сторону, спринтом добегая до других развалин, за которые можно было спрятаться, но от такого охотника, как Рейес, это сделать было практически нереально. С хладнокровием и неторопливостью он двигался в сторону Джека, прекрасно зная, что чем больше тот хочет удержаться за свою жизнь — тем быстрее он ослабнет и будет гораздо проще уничтожить его.

— Габриэль, я пришел не сражаться, а поговорить! — крикнул ему Джек.

— Не смей называть меня так, — в сторону камня, за которым прятался его противник, Жнец выпустил залп из дробовиков, разрушая по кусочкам укрытие своего врага, — я не веду с тобой переговоры.

Хриплый голос из-под совиной маски звучал мрачно и вполне серьезно. Габ никогда не шутил, а ненависть, которую он испытывал к бывшему другу лишь подогревала его желание уничтожить эту престарелую сволочь.

— Ты не понимаешь! — Моррисон высунулся из-за камня, сразу пустив в наемника ракетный залп прямо под ноги, чтобы хотя бы как-то отвлечь его и перебежать за другое укрытие. — У меня очень важный вопрос!

Габриэль отпрыгнул назад, чтобы не попасть под удар; он только испачкал плащ полетевшей в его сторону землей. Черный дымок, обильно выдыхаемый из-под маски, означал, что Жнец вновь готов воспользоваться своим бестелесным состоянием. Ярко красные светящиеся глаза внушали ужас, а сам Габ облачком полетел в сторону Джека, бесполезно стрелявшего в него из винтовки.

— Сегодня ты умрешь.

— Повторяю, я пришел не сражаться! — но за свою жизнь Джек все же собирался бороться. Беготня от призрака становилась изнурительной, но Жнец только этого и добивался.

Вновь оказавшись рядом с Джеком, Габриэль выстрелил прямо ему в живот и тут же ударил противника дробовиком по лицу, повредив визор, линза которого пошла смачной трещиной. Джек, стиснув зубы, пошатнулся назад и быстрее использовал биотическое поле для регенерации, но и тут ему не повезло, ведь Габ своим тяжелым сапогом раздавил банку, не дав врагу вылечить раны.

— Умри, мразь.

Снова сильный удар по лицу — и визор разлетелся на кусочки. Кровь хлестала из раны Джека, режущей болью отдаваясь в животе. Мужчина упал на землю.

— Габ, выслушай меня… — Моррисон смотрел на него. Цвет его глаз был красным, что не мог не заметить Жнец.

Джек держался рукой за простреленное место, надеясь предотвратить кровотечение; его ладони дрожали. Из живота помимо крови вновь начала сочиться эта странная чернь. Рейес держал дробовики, нацелив их на противника.

— Я не обязан, Джек. Моя агония — твоя вина.

— Не вини меня в своих проблемах, — по привычке сопротивлялся тот, за эти слова получив очередным залпом из дробовика прямо в грудь. Боль вырвалась хрипом из глотки Моррисона; он теперь хватался и за грудную клетку, корчась от мучительных предсмертных страданий. Из его рта выходил черный дым. Джека трясло, а шоковая реакция от ранений лишь сильнее радовала Жнеца, просто блаженствовавшего от того, что происходило перед ним.

Его враг умирал от его рук — и это прекрасно. Но он понял, что красные глаза и этот дым, исходящий от тела Джека, означал лишь одно. Убрав дробовики, Жнец присел на корточки, затем опустившись ближе к лицу неприятеля, глядя ему в глаза:

— Мы теперь не такие уж и разные, Джек.

Воспользовавшись ситуацией, Рейес провел коготками перчаток по шрамам Моррисона с каким-то садистским наслаждением. Напуганный взгляд умирающего мужчины доставлял ему истинное удовольствие. Истекающее кровью тело постепенно покрывалось черной корочкой, будто его поджарили на огне и забыли снять с огня, обуглив.

Мучений старика Габу было мало, он хотел максимально добить его, доставить боль, тут же когтями вонзившись в нанесенные выстрелами раны подобно хищной птице. Джек прогнулся в спине, заорав, когда острые лезвия проникли в плоть.

— Прекрати!

— И упустить такую возможность? Ни за что. — отозвался Габ. — Ты поймешь, что чувствовал я. Раз за разом, Джек. Умирая и воскрешаясь вновь.

Изо рта Жнеца опять вырвался черный дымок, рассеиваясь в воздухе.

— Сдохни, ублюдок.

Габ наклонился максимально близко к его лицу, что Джек даже кожей ощутил, как вязкий смог из-под совиной маски коснулся его. От болевого шока и леденящих металлических когтей в области живота мужчина отключился, не выдержав этой каторги. Казалось, он сыграл в ящик, но Жнец прекрасно знал — этот старый пес слишком живуч, а с тем, что с ним произошло, эта мразь больше вообще никогда не помрет, бесконечно регенерируя и без биотического поля.

Габ коснулся своим лбом лба Джека будто бы на прощание.

— Страдай так, как страдал я.

Жнец отстранился от него и почти с нежностью пнул его под коленом, наблюдая, как чернь песчинками спадает с тела Моррисона, заживляя раны и предотвращая кровотечение. Он не собирался помогать этому сукину сыну. Его мучения — его проблема; Габ не обязан ему рассказывать, что делать с этим состоянием: пусть учится управлять им сам.

— Гэби? Гэ~би, — пропела Сомбра в наушник Рейесу, — к вам гости: его самолет ищут. Убирайся оттуда.

— Я сам решу, что мне делать.

— Ты иногда такой упрямый. Вы с этим старикашкой друг друга стоите, amigo.

— Я тебе не друг.

Все же Жнец покинул развалины ацтекского храма, оставив тело Джека лежать на земле среди разрушенных дробовиками камней и засохшей травы. Темный дым, окутавший Моррисона, помог вернуть его организм к жизни. Если теперь это можно было назвать жизнью — Джек был обречен на мучительное существование подобно Жнецу. Призраки прошлого «Overwatch» теперь в буквальном смысле были призраками.

Мужчину настигли солдаты с военной базы, чтобы спасти и отвести в полевой госпиталь. Раны исчезли с него, будто их и не было вовсе. Но воспоминание о том, что произошло между ним и Рейесом сегодня, еще долго будет сниться Джеку в кошмарах.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6092017


End file.
